Lily Bring's Home Her First Boyfriend!
by KaylaLovesJasperHale
Summary: Lily Luna has her frist boyfriend and she's bringing him home to meet the family! What will her mum thing? What will Teddy and her brothers say? What about her dad? One Shot! Rated for talk of Lily doing bad stuff.


I know I have not been writing at all but with the holidays and school I have been so busy! It's not even funny how little time I have to write! When I do write I never have time to edit! Its crazy! I have a couple of holiday presents for you guys! Some good stories! I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I did writing them! I wrote this one when I thought about my current crush and how my brother and his friends (basically my 'other brothers' would react if I brought my crush home)

I am not JK Rowling, she is my fave author and I love her books so much and I am just borrowing her characters, Well, Sam is mine, and the idea is mine too, but everything else is totally her!

* * *

I was always the baby of the house. Mummy's favorite and daddy's little girl. My brothers and Teddy are so protective of me that I'm actually scared to bring Sam to dinner.  
It was a peaceful day in July and I had told mum one of my friends was coming by for dinner. Upon asking who I just said there name was Sam. Mum thought it was one of my friends that was a girl but boy was she in for a surprise. I mean I'm 15 years old, Teddy and Victorie started dating when they were 15, and they are happily married.  
The doorbell rang taking me out of my thoughts. I jumped off my bed and ran to the door. I opened it to see my cousin Teddy standing at the doorstep.  
"Hi lily," he said. "How was my favorite Hufflepuffs second semester?" he asked giving me a hug.  
"It was very good," I said. "Where's Victorie?" I asked.  
"Oh she's at her parents," he said. "I came to see your father."  
"Dads still at work," I said letting him in the house and shutting the door. "He was working on a case I think."  
"Alright," he said. "Is your mum around?"  
"She's in the kitchen," I said. "I have to go finish getting ready." I said as I stared rather quickly up the stairs.  
"Oi, were are you off too tonight?" he asked.  
"Me?" I said acting a little stupid and turning around. "Oh my friend's coming over for dinner."  
"Alright," he said.  
I went up the stairs and put on my favorite summer dress. It was black with nice white flowers on it.  
I put on a little make up and fixed my hair so it fell nicely over my shoulders.  
I gazed over to my nightstand and looked at the picture of Sam and I. We were wearing our Quidditch uniforms and behind us on the pitch there was a huge celebration, I had caught the snitch and won us the house cup. Sam's blond hair was blowing to the side from the wind as mine stayed perfect in a High ponytail. I was still holding the snitch in my hand as Sam put his arm around me in the magical picture.  
The doorbell rang again and I went down to answer it to see my brother James already had.  
"LILY," he shouted not knowing I was coming down the stairs. "Some git is at the door looking for you!"  
I ran down the stairs and pushed James out of the way to see Sam wearing a nice shirt and holding flowers.  
"Hi Lily," he said hugging me tightly. "How are you?" he asked.  
"I'm fantastic; I'll hex my brother later for calling you a Git." Sam laughed. "It's alright."  
"Won't you come in?" I asked stepping aside a little so he could come in the door.  
Sam stepped in and I shut the door behind him. James scoffed and went up the stairs to his room.  
"I missed you so much," he said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"MERLIN LILY!" I heard a voice say. We pulled away and I saw my other brother Albus and Teddy standing in the doorway with there mouths hanging open. Teddy's hair a bright Shade of red and his embarrassed cheeks matched.  
"I see you and your friend are REALLY friendly Lily." Teddy said laughing.  
Albus's reaction had made my mum and James come see what was going on.  
"Oh Lily Darling," my mum said leaning against the doorway. "Your friend's here."  
"Yeah mum," I said taking my arms off Sam's neck. "This is my boyfriend Sam, he's a fellow Hufflepuff."  
"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Potter," Sam said shaking my mum's hand.  
"This is my cousin Teddy," I said gesturing to Teddy who had turned his hair back to turquoise. "And these are my brothers, Albus and James." Sam kindly shook their hands.  
"So Sam," James said going into overprotective brother mode. "How long have you been snogging MY baby sister?"  
Sam turned bright red. I was pretty sure I was redder than Sam.  
"James!" mum scolded. "Be polite!"  
"Sorry mum." James said.  
"Why don't I show you the house Sam?" I said wanting to avoid another awkward outburst from James.  
"Uh sure," Sam said.  
I took Sam by the hand and we walked up the stairs brushing swiftly past James.  
"Would you like to stay for dinner Teddy?" I heard mum ask.  
"I'd love to, it should be...interesting" Teddy walked to my room Sam walked in and looked around.  
"I am so sorry about my brother, he's very, protective." I said sitting on my bed.  
"Its alright," he said surveying my room. "I love the Quidditch posters."  
"Thanks," I blushed.  
"Aw," he said picking up the picture of us from my nightstand. "I was so happy that day. When you caught the snitch all I wanted to do was kiss you."  
"We did a whole lot more than that," I said blushing deeper.  
"Well," he said sitting next to me."Wanna do it again?"  
Sam started kissing me; oh Merlin was he good at doing that! I was lying on the bed with him over me, I pulled away. "Wait Sam," I said breathlessly. "We can't, not here; my family is oblivious to knocking on doors." I giggled.  
"Well let's give them show." Sam smiled playfully.  
"An explanation would be nicer," a voice said.  
We looked up at the speaker and I wanted to die, my father Harry Potter, the boy who lived was standing in front of us with a confused look on his face.  
"Oh, hi dad," I said. Sam and I stood up I was a deep shade of red.  
"Hi lily," he said smirking. "Who's your friend?"  
"Oh Dad this is Sam, my boyfriend." I shuttered.  
"Sam Kelly, Mr. Potter," Sam said sticking out his hand for my dad to shake. Dad took his hand and firmly shook. "Its an honor to meet you Sir."  
"Thank you," my dad said. "Dinners ready." I took Sam's hand and we walked down to dinner. My dad was behind us mumbling to himself.

* * *

Teddy was sitting at one head of the table. Dad was sure to sit at the other. I took my normal seat next to mum and Sam sat next to Teddy.  
James and Albus were across from us on the other side sending death glares at Sam. On the table we had a tasty looking Shepard pie mum made.  
We started to eat and it was a little too silent in room.  
"So Sam," My dad said pushing his glasses up a little. "What house are you in?"  
"I'm a hufflepuff sir," Sam said.  
"Fantastic," My dad went back to eating. I knew that was code for he approved.  
"This is wonderful Pie Mrs. Potter; did you bake it from scratch?" Sam questioned.  
"Why yes I did thank you Sam." Mom approved too.  
"Ever been arrested?" James asked.  
"Uh no?"  
"James!" My mom said.  
"Are you a dark wizard undercover?" Albus asked.  
"No!" Sam chocked on his pie.  
"Albus!" My dad exclaimed.  
"Every cheated on a girl before?" James asked.  
"Never!"  
"James Sirius!""Do you know any wizard swears?""Uh?""Albus Severus!"  
"Are you a good finder?" Teddy said quietly.  
"What? Oh yes, all hufflepuff's are!" Sam said.  
"Then," Teddy smiled. "I approve of him."  
"Well, he's never cheated on a girl, he's never been arrested, I approve!" James said.  
"He's not a dark wizard and he keeps his language clean around my baby sister, so I do too!" Albus smiled  
Sam smiled and grabbed my hand under the table, I felt as if Sam was the one.

* * *

So I don't know if I like the ending, but whatever.

Anyway, Happy Holidays! I hope you have a wonderful New Year! I'll try to write more! School has me stressed! :)


End file.
